


solace

by naktoms



Series: among the night [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, if youre not into that..., minkyun is a weenie and yoosu is a nerd that plays ssm, theres a lot of biting so. you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minkyun wishes he wasn't alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	solace

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall Whats Up  
> i wrote this wWWWAY BACK when i first wrote mood swings and its been languishing on my writing tumblr, unloved, since then  
> since i decided "yeah ill post more shit to this au" i decided it was probably a great idea to crosspost these fics finally. so here we go  
> ill do all three of them in one go so sorry for spam lol rip  
> kudos + comments are appreciated!!! i hope u enjoy!!

Minkyun’s head hurts.

“If you keep going like this, you’re going to starve,” Wonho says plainly, the picture of poised vampire elegance as he sips blood for an arguably cheap wine glass.

“I  _know_ ,” Minkyun replies through gritted teeth, feeling tears rise to his eyes again. “But I just- I can’t bring myself to do it, I just can’t…”

Wonho sighs, pushing his glass to Minkyun. When Minkyun looks up in confusion, Wonho says, “Go ahead, drink it. I have more in the fridge, it’s not a problem. You need it more than I do, anyway.”

Minkyun wants to argue, but he knows it’s true. Wonho is, first of all, a born vampire. He has more control, taking longer to starve completely. Second of all, he has a designated feeder, his boyfriend, who consents fully and sustains Wonho most of the time. Minkyun has nothing but guilt and despair, turned against his will, cold and dead. He’ll starve in a couple weeks if he doesn’t feed from someone.

So he takes the fragile glass in his shaking hands and knocks the room temperature blood back in one go, metallic taste falling oddly pleasant on his tongue. The realization almost gags him, but he’s sure Wonho wouldn’t want him throwing up in his house.

“If it’s guilt keeping you from feeding,” Wonho says as Minkyun reverts to his original state, staring at his hands, “why don’t you get a feeder? They go into it willingly, they know the risks. Even if you were to kill one, it’d be next to no problem.”

“But that’s the  _thing_ ,” Minkyun whines, bringing his hands up to scrub at his face. He really doesn’t need to cry, because being turned, all he has to cry with is the blood he consumes. “I don’t want to kill anyone, ever, it makes me feel so bad.”

“And you don’t have to.” Wonho says gently, propping his elbows up on the table. “There are many ways of managing yourself and keeping from doing that, and even more so if you get a dedicated feeder.” When Minkyun opens his mouth to protest, Wonho reaches over and grabs his hand. “I will pay for it. Stop worrying.”

Minkyun surrenders with a nod, shoulders slumping, and Wonho smiles.

 

There are so many questions and preferences to be answered and given. There are hundreds of thousands of feeders in the system, so of course they need to be narrowed down into a few that Minkyun can choose from, if he wants.

Because Minkyun freezes up and almost panics, Wonho does most of the talking, turning to ask Minkyun questions if he thinks it significant enough. Minkyun waits until they’re directed to go sit down before he starts asking what Wonho told them.

“A lot of the questions can be skipped over with a simple ‘no preference’,” Wonho explains, crossing his legs and tapping his foot against his leg. “Things like gender, race, height, etcetera- it’s things that don’t matter for you. But, I did ask if they had a selection of hybrids, and they do, so I’m hoping you’ll end up with one of those.”

“Hybrid?” Minkyun repeats, eyebrows raising.

Wonho nods. “Half vampire, half human. They’re… generally somewhat stigmatised, they’re called half-breeds and mutts and all other sorts of nasty things. But, they’re very good for starving vampires, because they cannot die in that way. They inherit a lot of vampiric traits, including accelerated healing and nigh immortality. So, considering that you are looking rather parched,” Wonho tilts Minkyun’s head so he’s facing him, studying his eyes, “I’m sure the clerk will understand.”

Minkyun chews his lip, ignoring the pricks of pain caused by his fangs catching his skin. After a few moments, he asks, “W-What do they look like?”

Wonho pulls out his phone in response, taking a picture of Minkyun and then showing him. Minkyun is almost startled- he hasn’t looked into a mirror since he got turned almost six months ago, and he wasn’t expecting to look this bad. There are hollows around his eyes, cheeks sunken in and eyes a dark reddish orange.

He looks to Wonho, sees his rich brown eyes, and understands. He hands the phone back and puts his hands over his eyes, willing away tears.

“You will look far better once you feed,” Wonho informs, shifting in his seat. “And your eyes will gradually turn brown again. Stop stressing.”

Minkyun wants to snap that it’s hard to stop stressing in a situation like this, but he lets it die in his throat and tries to still his trembling hands.

Within a few minutes, a kind-looking woman comes out and informs Minkyun that they have the perfect candidate for him and ask him if he wants to do a “test feeding”, which is “recommended for the best possible satisfaction”. The concept feels impersonal and makes Minkyun a little uncomfortable, but the thought of getting his teeth into something alive rather than blood in a glass is so appealing. He needs it sooner rather than later.

He bites into his cheek, almost as punishment for thinking such horrid thoughts, and winces when his fang slices through the skin. In the end, Wonho stands up to haul Minkyun to his feet, sending him off with the kind-looking woman whose name tag introduces her as Choa.

Minkyun licks his lips nervously, shrinking away from those who pass him in the hall that Choa is leading him down, smelling so alive and delicious. It’s scary, the way he can’t stop these thoughts, like they’re eating him up.  _It’s so scary_.

“Are you nervous?” Choa asks, tone soft, and Minkyun nods. She half turns so she can smile at him, warm. Just by the smell of her, Minkyun knows she isn’t something he can eat. She’s different, strange. Whatever she is, it probably offers her protection against such starved vampires as Minkyun. “Don’t worry,” Choa says, pulling Minkyun out of his thoughts. “I think you’ll like this feeder.”

They take a few more turns, paint on the walls turning from dark brown to black in this area of the facility. It smells like what Minkyun remembers a hospital to smell like, sterile and well-soaped. He supposes they have a lot of blood to clean up every day.

Straight, uninterrupted walls turn into doors with numbers on them, and Choa checks her clipboard, then stops at the door labeled with 103. “Here,” Choa says, smiling kindly. “Your feeder is waiting inside. Be warned, there is a camera in the room, but it’s just to keep tabs on the occurrences within. I wish you the best.”

Minkyun knows that by occurrences, they probably mean death of a feeder. It makes him even more nervous as Choa opens the door for him.

He steps inside and finds that it’s rather cozy, a bed along one wall, a couch along the other. The walls are a warm violet color, and he jumps when the door shuts behind him.

There’s a man sitting on the bed holding his phone horizontal in front of him. He glances up when he hears the door shut. “Hey. I take it you’re my new vampire friend?”

The casualness is almost unexpected, but really, feeders are normal people. Minkyun nods, taking a deep breath even though he doesn’t need it. Feeling air in his lungs helps to calm him.

“Hold on a moment, okay?” The man says, shifting his hold on his phone. “I haven’t been able to three star this song yet and it’s pissing me off.”

Minkyun decides he should try for friendly conversation. “What song is it?”

“Ah, the new Red Velvet one. I got it on easy and normal, but then hard kicked my fucking ass. Here, come sit and watch.”

Minkyun does as instructed, sitting down on the bed and leaning over enough so he can see the phone screen. It seems to be a rhythm game, and the notes come up alarmingly quick.

“Oh,” the man says once there’s a lull in the music, a slower bit that he doesn’t need to put his full attention to, “my name’s Yoosu, by the way.”

Minkyun nods, holding his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. Then, “My name’s Minkyun.”

Yoosu nods, thumbs flying to meet notes as they come, sliding across the screen with ease. He curses as he misses one, the dull noise alerting him to this scaring Minkyun, and Yoosu lets the phone drop from his hands once the song is over. “That was bullshit. But hey, how are you?”

“Nervous,” Minkyun breathes, wiping his hands on his pants. They’re not sweaty, because he doesn’t sweat anymore, but he’s certain they would be.

Yoosu nods, then sits up, studying Minkyun’s face closely. “God. How long have you been turned?”

“Uh, almost six months, now…” Minkyun blinks up at Yoosu, feeling almost shy under such scrutiny.

“Have you not fed since you were turned?” Yoosu asks further, flopping back so he’s sitting directly opposite Minkyun. When Minkyun shakes his head, Yoosu makes a face. “Ew, one of the gross guilty types. We’ve got to break you of that real quick.”

“Excuse me, gross?” Minkyun asks, feeling offense swell in his chest.

“Yeah, gross. There’s no point in moping about it, you have to survive.” Yoosu reaches over to pat Minkyun’s knee, a smile coming to his face. “And I’ll help. Now, I’m sure you heard all this shit already, but I’m a hybrid. Don’t let your stupid ass guilt get the best of you, feed until you’re satisfied. You can’t kill me, like you just literally cannot.”

Minkyun nods, feeling at least a little more settled. Yoosu stands up, patting Minkyun’s legs. He sighs when Minkyun doesn’t get what he wants, taking Minkyun’s ankles in his hands and pulling them out so his legs are straight.

“There,” Yoosu says, proceeding to sit in Minkyun’s lap. Minkyun looks up at Yoosu with wide eyes, Yoosu’s eyes crinkling with amusement. “Don’t get too flustered, it’s easier this way. Now, do you need some help? Some cool tips?”

Minkyun would like to say he doesn’t, because he’s the vampire here and he doesn’t need directions, but he very literally does. He doesn’t remember anything from when he was turned, those three or four days he lost to the bloodlust, gathering energy and resources for the next six months that would be spent crying and hating himself. He gets the gist of it, obviously, but he doesn’t know the best way to go about it.

So: “Y-Yes, it’d make it easier.”

Yoosu nods, settling down in Minkyun’s lap and tilting his head to the side. He pulls the collar of his loose shirt aside, revealing dark scars. He points to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, saying, “This is a good spot to bite. But you can bite up here,” he moves his finger to rest higher on his neck, “or here.” He moves his finger further along his shoulder. “You can also bite my wrist, my thigh, anywhere really, but the neck has large arteries and is generally just more reliable.

“Now, for technique. I’m pretty sure you’re going to be shit at this, but anyway. Apply pressure until you feel the fangs go in, then pull them out and suck. Bite harder if you need to, to open it up more, and since I heal quickly you’ll probably have to bite multiple times. And, like I said,” Yoosu places his hands on Minkyun’s shoulders, smiling at him. “Don’t worry. You can’t kill me.”

Minkyun nods, feeling tearful again for no apparent reason. He decides that it’d be better to not think about it too much, keeping Yoosu’s tips in the back of his mind while he leans in to press his face against Yoosu’s skin. He smells so wonderful, and Minkyun can hear his heartbeat.

“Go ahead,” Yoosu encourages softly, and Minkyun does.

He’s worried, at first, that he bit too hard and hurt Yoosu more than he needed to, but almost the instant that Yoosu’s blood touches his tongue, he is gone.

It reminds him vaguely of the first few days after being turned, just with a little more consciousness. He’s mindful of Yoosu’s wounds closing as he feeds, moving out along Yoosu’s shoulder to bite there instead, feeling nothing but full and satisfied as he does so.

He registers Yoosu petting his hair, running his fingers through the tangled locks, and it’s enough to draw him out of his current state. He breaks away from Yoosu’s skin with a gasp, letting Yoosu wipe the blood from the corners of his mouth.

“There, do you feel better?” Yoosu asks, and Minkyun takes mental stock before answering.

“Yes,” he breathes, then, embarrassed, “You taste really good.”

Yoosu smiles, leaning back slightly so he has room to wipe drying blood off of his neck and shoulder. “Thanks, I guess. Here, lick it.” He offers his hand to Minkyun, with its smudges of blood along the side. Minkyun wants to say no, but he takes Yoosu’s hand in his and licks up the side, sucking stubborn spots and creating hickies that disappear within seconds. “Y’know, you’re real cute,” Yoosu says as he gets up, stretching. “But the next few days will be very touch and go, or everything we’ve done will just,” he makes a gesture indicating an explosion, and Minkyun nods. “So, do you want to come home with me?”

“What, really?” Minkyun asks, looking up at Yoosu. He tries to keep his eyes from drifting to Yoosu’s still bare shoulder, but it’s hard.

“Yeah. That way, you don’t have to come all the way out here every time. It also gives me a break, because if I’m dedicated then I don’t have to come here every fucking day.” Yoosu offers his hand to Minkyun, pulling him upright and smiling at him. “Mutually beneficial, right?”

Minkyun nods, feeling shy again with Yoosu’s hand in his. “Yeah. By the way, uh… thank you, a lot.”

“No problem. It’s my job.”

 

Minkyun just sleeps. He curls up on Yoosu’s couch and sleeps.

He wakes up in Yoosu’s bed, however, tucked in tight. He sees only fabric and looks up, realizing that he has his face pressed into Yoosu’s thigh.

“Oh, hey,” Yoosu says once he notices that Minkyun is awake. “I wasn’t expecting you to be up until sundown. Sleep well?”

Minkyun groans in response, raising a hand to wipe at his eyes. He tentatively puts his hand on Yoosu’s knee, and takes Yoosu’s hum as positive. “I still feel so tired,” Minkyun mumbles against Yoosu’s leg. “I don’t want to sleep anymore, though.”

“You’ll feel tired until the sun goes down,” Yoosu informs, patting the side of Minkyun’s head absently. “It’s because of your body’s pull to sleep at this time of day. If you ignore it, you’ll feel pretty shitty until it’s nighttime.”

Minkyun whines, letting his eyes shut again. “You know more about me than I do…”

“It’s a learning process. I still don’t know everything about myself, but vampires are pretty standard all across the board.”

“Am I cold?” Minkyun asks.

“Mmhm. It doesn’t bother me. A good vampire trait is that temperature difference doesn’t fuck with me like it does with humans.” Yoosu rakes his fingers through Minkyun’s hair, fingernails scratching at his scalp. “Also, in case you’re wondering, and I figure you are, your eyes are orange now. You’re on the right path.”

Minkyun nods, curling in on himself. “I feel really sad.”

“Don’t. You’re fine.”

Minkyun lets himself believe that.

 

Minkyun is too shy to ask, so it’s a relief when Yoosu pushes his way into Minkyun’s lap and loops his arms around Minkyun’s neck.

“Come on, you big baby,” Yoosu says, and Minkyun actually smiles. “You need to stop being so damn timid. It’s not a bother, it’s what I’m here for.”

Minkyun nods in agreement, even though he’ll continue being too shy to ask beyond this. He pauses with his head resting on Yoosu’s shoulder, whispering, “How are you today?”

“Mmm, bored. My bitch ass friends won’t text me because they’re busy. I don’t even know what they’re busy with.” Yoosu shrugs with his free shoulder. “Whatever. I’ve got you, I need to teach you to play FIFA or something so we can have some fun.”

Minkyun’s cheeks would have flushed if they’d been able. “I’d like that, we should do that.”

It feels so much different to bite Yoosu now, more personal, intimate. It flusters Minkyun beyond all belief as he pulls mouthfuls of blood from the flowing wound on Yoosu’s shoulder, just bold enough to rest his hands at Yoosu’s waist.

Minkyun is able to keep himself in check this time, movements no longer trancelike but born out of focus. He stops when the wound closes completely, then, after a moment’s deliberation, presses a kiss to the pinkish skin there.

“You’re so gross,” Yoosu complains once Minkyun’s pulled away, but his smile gives him away. “You’re the best vampire I’ve ever had.”

Minkyun laughs, wrapping his arms around Yoosu. “Thank you, I guess? That’s kind of weird.”

“What about this  _isn’t_  weird?” Yoosu asks in turn, and Minkyun nods.

“True.”

 

Minkyun’s never met Wonho’s boyfriend before. They’ve only been somewhat-friends since Minkyun was turned, but Minkyun feels like that’s kind of one of the first things you do. Then again, maybe Wonho was afraid Minkyun would try something.

But- no. Looking at Hyungwon now, hearing his blood run through his veins and his heart thrum in his chest, it’s all so different from Yoosu. Hyungwon is human, normal, and that’s not what Minkyun is used to. He has no interest.

Wonho has obvious interest, based on the way he coos over Hyungwon and by the scars lining Hyungwon’s neck and shoulders. They’re cute, but Minkyun can’t help but sit there and imagine himself and Yoosu doing the same. It’s honestly a little hard to envision, but he could imagine his lips against Yoosu’s, his fingers slotted in-between Yoosu’s own, tangling their limbs together in bed and kissing his neck without the intent to bite.

Minkyun ends up third-wheeling it, honestly, and says that he needs to get back before sunrise. Wonho lets him go, seems happier for it, and even though he felt excluded it still did Minkyun some good to see Wonho.

Wonho, curiously enough, asked no questions about how Minkyun is doing. Minkyun figures he can pretty much tell from the rich brown seeping back into Minkyun’s eyes, but still.

Minkyun is still too damn shy to tell Yoosu when he’s hungry, but- “Yoosu.”

“Oh, I didn’t notice you’d gotten back. What is it?”

Minkyun looks away from Yoosu’s eyes, down at what he can see of Yoosu’s phone screen, displaying the same rhythm game that he always plays. “Can I kiss you?”

There’s a moment of silence, a moment of panic for Minkyun, before Yoosu nods and lays his phone aside. “Sure, come here.”

Minkyun feels his still heart leap, and it’s very, very strange. Yoosu reaches for one of his hands and Minkyun lets him have it, leaning over just enough but not quite. Yoosu sighs and puts his arms around Minkyun’s neck, pulling him down and kissing him.

Minkyun pulls away, but only for a moment, kissing Yoosu again. It’s tender and soft but still makes Minkyun flustered, causing Yoosu to laugh.

“You are literally the cutest,” Yoosu says, cupping Minkyun’s face in his hands. “It’s gross.”

Minkyun sticks his tongue out in response, and Yoosu reaches for it with his teeth. Minkyun lets him have it, Yoosu rolling it in-between his teeth for a moment before letting go.

“I don’t want to leave,” Minkyun whispers, and Yoosu makes a face.

“Don’t get all sad, it’s unattractive. You won’t have to worry about that for a while longer, we have to get you stable before I’ll let you go.”

There is an unspoken  _I don’t want you to let me go_. Minkyun leaves it that way.

 

Minkyun wakes up when Yoosu does only to wrap his leg around his waist and whine, “Don’t get up.”

Yoosu concedes, turning to face Minkyun and kissing the tip of his nose. “Okay.”

Minkyun buries his face in Yoosu’s neck, kissing the warm skin there. He lets his teeth graze Yoosu’s skin, hears Yoosu’s gentle gasp, and really can’t imagine feeding off of anyone else. He doesn’t know if he’d be able to.

Minkyun kisses lazily up Yoosu’s neck and whispers, “I like you so much.”

Yoosu hums. “Go back to sleep.”

Minkyun does.


End file.
